miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Duusu
' 'https://twitter.com/emc1aire/status/784491310120046592 is the kwami that is connected to the Peacock Miraculous. With her power, its wearer can use the brooch to transform into a peacock-themed superhero. Currently, she is dormant in her Miraculous inside Gabriel Agreste's safe in his mansion. Appearance Duusu is a deep blue creature and is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. She has a small pale crimson circle on the center of her forehead, and her eyes are pale crimson with dark blue sclerae. Her tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contains five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. She also has three feathers coming out from behind her head the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right. Her mouth is a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. Abilities Duusu is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than her. As a kwami, Duusu is able to transform the holder of the Peacock Miraculous into a peacock-themed superhero, although at the moment it is unknown what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 1 When the concept or idea connected to Duusu came into existence, Duusu came into existence. Before the Miraculouses were created, Duusu and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Eventually, a mage created the Miraculouses, which allowed humans to see kwamis and the kwamis to help them. For an unknown amount of time, Duusu had been dormant in the Peacock Miraculous, stored in the Miraculous jewelry box at the temple of the Order of the Guardians in China. More than one hundred years ago, Master Fu's mistake resulted in not only the destruction of the temple, but also in the loss of the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. At some point in recent times, Gabriel Agreste found Duusu and the Peacock Miraculous, and he took them with him back to Paris. Season 1 Throughout the first season, Duusu was dormant in the Peacock Miraculous in the safe of Gabriel Agreste's mansion. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * She was first revealed by Jeremy Zag with a picture posted on his Instagram on June 27, 2016. The post did not contain any comments from him. ** The official Miraculous Ladybug Twitter, however, did comment on the image, stating "Who do you think is hiding behind the peacock kwami? �� "https://twitter.com/BeMiraculousLB/status/747470679889575938 * As seen in the concept art, when she cries, her tears appear to glitter. ** This idea, however, is part of an old concept and may not be true in the completed version of the character.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/749968635855302656 * Her name was revealed on October 7, 2016, during the Miraculous panel at New York Comic-Con. **Duusu's name may be based on the Serbian word "dušu", meaning "soul." * Her first appearance in any Miraculous media is in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, alongside several kwamis, known and unknown, as they fly through space in a flashback.https://twitter.com/ActionLab/status/870266305332613120 de:Duusu es:Duusu fr:Duusu ko:공작_콰미 pl:Duusu pt-br:Duusu ru:Квами-павлин Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless